


Much More Comfortable

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was trying to fight the inevitable, and there was only one way to do it: go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much More Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Quite Comfortable". Canon events between "The Hard Part" and "Landslide". Season One.

Peter wasn't going to lie. He was still affected by the 'incident' of Claire catching him naked in the bathroom, and in turn, catching her in a set up in the same way. Initially, he knew now he shouldn't have been so nonchalant about it. With greater care, he could have done a better job of making Claire feel more comfortable now that she was officially a part of the Petrelli family.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, but for some reason he thought Claire would feel more comfortable with him anyway, despite being a stranger to the family. His mother had known her well enough, and Peter was convinced he shared a connection with Claire that went beyond things like family. Destiny - as he would call it - should erase the physical things of the world that push people apart. He was even sure that their relationship was better than what he had with Nathan, to some degree.

Peter just had no idea that Claire would react the way she did to him, and he felt stupid for not seeing it sooner.

When he saved her, their connection instantly sparked, and a deeper level of intimacy stirred where Claire revered him as her hero. And by Claire's perspective, he realized that maybe the 'uncle reveal' was still strange to her and definitely unexpected.

He never thought maybe, after seeing her, that the same feelings she had for him applied to his own feelings as well. He scratched his head and bit his lip, and when the image of a naked Claire danced over his brain, the rising blush to his cheeks proved that he was right.

Like Claire, Peter had not-so-familial feelings for his newly discovered niece. Suddenly, being Claire's uncle wasn't as cool as it should be anymore, and frankly, it kind of sucked.

Niece or not, Claire would still be off-limits anyway because of her age, and he didn't want to think of the karmic repercussions for taking advantage of a seventeen year-old girl, despite the fact that Claire was very mature and capable for her age.

Though weren't teenage girls pure, uncharted yet wildly randy anyway? Before he could answer himself, he slapped a palm to his face and cursed himself for even thinking of it.

Peter sighed and leaned back into the couch, glaring at the sketch book in his lap. He saw Claire come down the stairs and smile at him, and like a dope, he smiled back at her. She made her way toward the kitchen, and Peter supposed she was going to get something to eat.

He grunted to himself, pushing back the heated feelings that were stirring in his blood. Oh, why, oh why, did he have to envision her coming down those stairs in her birthday suit? He really was a sick man - a sick, perverted old uncle.

He picked up the pencil and opened his sketch book. Pleading silently to any god that listened, Peter prayed his prophetic drawings would give him some answers on how to deal with Claire.

Though, he wondered if he should rely on the any god, per se, since the ones he knew of in ancient lore weren't the best role models for when it came to incest.

He sighed again. 'Damn, that sure is an ugly word,' he mused.

\---

Peter slammed the sketch book down and glared at it on the floor. He stood up, grunting first before picking it back up, and hoping to hide it away from the people in the house. He'd be mortified if anyone found out what he'd just drawn, given the fact that his powers came through on answering his question regarding Claire.

He didn't really like the answer. Of course, the future wasn't always set in stone. However, considering his rising feelings and their obvious connection, he wouldn't be surprised if such a thing did happen.

Thusly, he realized there was only one final solution to both their problems. He clutched the sketchbook against his body and walked toward the kitchen. When he entered, he saw Claire eating an apple quietly, reading one of his mother's magazine. She looked up at him finally, noticing the distress on his face and giving him a curious expression.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked snottily. He wondered if she was still mad about that previous incident.

Peter sat opposite of her at the kitchen table, and he watched her with a grim expression. He folded his hands together and took a deep breath. "We need to talk. About what happened. You know, in the bathroom."

Claire shrugged. "What about it? We're even, aren't we?" She looked up at him with her clear green eyes, and he almost got lost in them.

Peter cleared his throat before saying, "Well, I don't know about even, but I've been thinking, Claire..."

She lifted her gaze, her attention entirely his. He licked his lips and sighed heavily. 'Well, it's now or never, Peter.' "Claire, we need to talk about it. You may think it's over, but I don't." He leaned in closer to whisper. "If anything, the incident proved something to me."

Claire arched an eyebrow. "Proved what?" Her voice had turned as low as his.

Before he could get scared off by her intense green eyes, he spilled it out. "We need to talk about _us_."

Peter watched as Claire almost choked on her apple to what he had just said. She appeared shocked; almost as if she was surprised he would go in that direction. Regardless, Peter knew there was _something_ between them, and after the bathroom incident and his prophetic sketching, the issue needed to be addressed. Quickly - before he thought or said or did something inappropriate again.

"Are you crazy?" Claire hissed at him. Peter was taken aback by her look, and when he saw her eyes dart nervously around the kitchen, he knew that she had felt something between them too. "What exactly do you mean by us anyway?" she said with her mood turning as she tried to act indifferent. Her ploy wasn't working because he could see her face flushing and her hands shaking.

"Claire..." he said in a bit smoother voice than he intended.

Claire shook her head wildly. "No, no..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked him sternly in the eye. "I can't. _We_ can't. It's a really bad direction." She fidgeted with her fingers, and she averted her gaze from him, and he watched her as she swallowed nervously and licked her lips. He heard her whisper, "I was afraid of this."

"Well, I'm afraid too, Claire. I thought I could just... you know...." He paused, and she met his gaze again. He clenched his jaw and replied, "I thought I could just get over it in time."

"Yeah..." Claire agreed, though her face suddenly paled and she still looked worried. Quickly, Peter covertly darted his eyes around the house before setting his sketch book in front of her, opened to the drawing he had just made.

Claire's mouth gaped as she looked at the drawing, and she clenched the sides of the book tightly, lifting it from the table. "Oh, wow," she sputtered, both oddly aghast and fascinated with the picture. Peter's eyes followed from her eyes to the sketchbook, and he realized she couldn't break her gaze away from it.

"So... how are we going to take care of this problem?" Claire asked in a sweet yet forced tone. Peter shook his head.

"I have no idea. I mean, the future is ours to make, right?" He chuckled nervously. He tore the sketchbook away from her grasp and cleared his throat. "I think the best course of action would be to go somewhere..." Peter saw her eyes widen as she anticipated his remaining response, "and talk about this. Privately. We can discuss what's wrong and how to fix it."

"So you want me to tell you how I feel?" Claire asked.

"And I'll tell you how I feel," Peter replied.

"And then what do we do?" Claire asked, hopeful for his wisdom. Peter drew the hair from his eyes and grinned nervously at her.

"I have no idea," he answered dejectedly. "I suppose we'll go from there."

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I have a bad feeling about this."

This time it was Peter who became unnerved, and after he tapped his chin, he got up from his seat abruptly and gave Claire an impatient glance. "This is what we're going to do. Come with me." And he grabbed her arm and led her to the upstairs spare bedroom - his bedroom, for the time being - at his mother's house. Claire scurried into the room after him, and Peter quickly shut the door. Claire winced at the loud sound it had made, and Peter errantly wondered if anyone in the household had become suspicious.

"Okay, then," Claire said, nodding her head. She gave Peter a nervous stare. “You go first."

Peter looked at her dumbly. "Go first at what?"

"Telling me how you feel!" She stomped her foot in exasperation. She looked away from his gaze, and her eyes settled on something else in the room. "This is why you brought me up here, isn't it?"

Peter swallowed uncomfortably and nodded. "Yes... well no, but that's part of it."

He gained her attention again. "What's the other part?"

In seconds, Peter was barely nose to nose with her. "We do this, and it never happens again. We do this, and it's guaranteed that we'll both feel disgusted, and we'll finally feel like family and not something else."

"Do what?"

Suddenly, Peter made an impatient noise; he bent his head down and fervently grabbed her lips with his. Claire made a squeal of surprise, but found herself gradually melting into him. She sighed in contentment against him as his tongue swirled around the inside her mouth.

Peter felt oddly satiated, and his body longed for more. 'No, no, I'm supposed to be disgusted!' he thought to himself, but he could not let go of Claire's mouth. He leaned in closer, and he felt her arms snake around his back. She moaned and whispered his name, and it only made him want her more. He lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks. She tasted like fires and invitations, and as he rolled his tongue over her bottom lip, Claire captured them with her teeth, drawing him in further. The moment he felt his pants tighten and her hand wander past the small of his back; he opened his eyes widely and jumped back from her, severing the kiss.

Claire was breathing hard, and both of them refused to look at one another. Peter finally groaned, slicing through the heated air and commenting, "So much for the moral high ground."

"Yeah," Claire readily agreed, and when they finally braved looking each other again, Claire gave him a desperate expression. "It wasn't supposed to be that way, was it?"

"No, we weren't supposed to feel anything. If anything, disgust."

"I was certainly _not_ disgusted."

"Neither was I," Peter agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Claire asked as Peter manically paced the room, trying to think about answers.

"Well, I could take a trip, a long trip... maybe to Antarctica, to cool off a bit," Peter suggested anxiously. Claire was wondering if he was really serious.

"What about destiny and Sylar and all that stuff?" Claire asked, bursting his bubble and causing him to frown.

"I almost forgot about that..." Peter replied. He watched Claire as she bit her lip in frustration. Suddenly, her face lit up as if she got an idea.

"I know! We need to do something that will totally stop us from ever doing that ever again, right?" Claire asked, and Peter looked at her hopefully.

"Yes! Never do it again; I think that's the idea," Peter brightened forcefully.

"Well...I wonder, and I hate to suggest," she stammered, fidgeting. Peter looked at her anxiously, and Claire turned to him with steely eyes. "We need to go all the way."

Peter almost choked on his tongue, and his knees wobbled from the announcement. " _What_?" he screamed and Claire shushed him to keep it down from the others in the house. Her face reddened, and she was obviously embarrassed yet serious about the idea.

"Listen," she said just above a whisper, "Maybe that was just a kiss. You know, a regular kiss that your grandmother gives you. Maybe..."

"Claire, do you really think I kiss like your grandmother?" Peter asked in exasperation.

"No! But I'm wondering if maybe we're confused and that's all it was. Just a kiss." Peter shot her a doubtful look. "It was only an example!"

"So you think sleeping with me will really stop things?"

"Well, yeah, I mean... you're the one that stopped before we got too far. If we do... _that_... then we'll be so disgusted with ourselves we'll never think of doing it again. I mean, once you go past kissing it gets seriously, _seriously_ wrong." Claire gave him a defeated smile.

"And what if it doesn't work? What if we want to do it again?" Peter asked, playing the devil's advocate.

Claire frowned and there was worry in her eyes. "Do you honestly think you'll enjoy sleeping with a relative? Both our consciences would whip us into shape after that." Claire sighed before saying, "I really don't know if this is going to work, but we have to try, don't we?" She paused and gritted her teeth. "According to your sketchbook, it's just going to happen anyway."

Peter raised an eyebrow at her. "I never knew preventing destiny was the same as fulfilling it," Peter lamented.

"Fine," Claire snapped. And she gave Peter one hard look before walking to the door. "If you can deal with your feelings after this, so can I. We'll just bottle up everything in like a good uncle and niece." She turned around and gave him the cattiest smile he'd ever seen. "So we'll just avoid each other, and I'll go to Paris and leave you to fight Sylar alone. Maybe I'll meet a nice French boy..."

She turned back to the door, and Peter unexpectedly felt jealousy rise in his blood after Claire had said that. He called out her name and rushed to her side, pulling her back into his chest. Claire froze, and Peter whispered against her hair, "You're staying here. You have to. It's destiny, remember?"

As soon as she nodded against him, Peter felt like he was falling into a trance. She turned around, and instantly her lips captured his. Claire leaned into him, and slowly, he pulled her against him while walking them backward. He was halted, and the back of his knees rubbed against the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Peter could feel Claire's hands all over him, tugging at his clothes and smoothing over the lean shape of his body. She moaned against his mouth, and he leaned them back, pulling her on top of him. And as he danced further and further over that fine line of family and intimacy, his hands had moved all on their own, pushing down Claire's pants over her muscular hips. He opened his eyes for a second to notice the pale yellow panties adorned with lace and sunflowers, and he hated himself for realizing in this moment just how young she was.

She broke from his kiss and moved herself to straddle his lap. Her chest heaved in front of him, and she stared at him wantonly, slowly drawing her shirt and bra off her chest to reveal her naked form. Peter swooned just by looking at her, her light blond hair a subtle contrast against her sun-kissed skin. Tendrils of stray hair tickled his face, and when she squirmed in his lap, he couldn't control himself any longer, and drew her in for another needy kiss.

She bucked against him, and his fingers delve below and pushed past the material of her panties as she sat over his hardness. Curious, he explored her, dipping his finger and rubbing her wetness. She sighed and cooed inside his mouth as he kissed her, and he felt her muscles clench around his fingers as he pushed them farther inside.

"Peter, yes..." She broke away just for a moment to call his name, but not before returning for another eager, fiery kiss. Methodically, he began thrusting his fingers inside of her, his other hand on her backside pushing her into him. She began to rock against him, tentatively at first, and then harder, drawing him in as much as she could.

His own excitement was hard to ignore, so he pulled his fingers out slowly, hearing her protest until he shifted his body, drawing out his erection from his boxers and pushing inside of her.

'Damn,' he thought to himself, as her youthful tightness encased him, moist and hot. He closed his eyes, and grunted; pushing inside her and feeling his body wash from cold to hot as he thrust inside her. The hand on her ass pushed her faster, and he felt her move faster, bouncing over him and matching his rhythm. He felt her hands claw at his shoulders, and she steadied herself as she pushed down, maneuvered up, and rammed down on him again and again. He abandoned her mouth for a cry, turning his lips to the nape of her neck and kissing her hard, sucking at her pulse.

Claire bucked once more strongly, and he clenched his teeth when she tightened her inner muscles around him, drawing him in and letting out a strangled cry. He lifted his gaze to her face, noticing her expression contorting in ecstasy, lips red and wet, and tears ebbing from her eyes. He continued to move inside her as she collapsed against him, and he could feel her squirm in aftershocks over his body. Frustrated, Peter began to feel his peak, but he just couldn't get there. Swiftly, he moved their bodies and flung Claire onto her back while he was still in side her. He thrust deeply and quickly despite Claire's pained look, and he felt her clench once more around him as much as she could. Peter exhaled heavily, and he felt a cool stream wash through his nerves, and he let himself go, emptying within her depths.

Slowly, he drew himself out of her, and his body whined from the lack of warmth and touch. He lay gently beside Claire on his bed, taking her into his arms. Both Peter and Claire had disappointed, perplexed looks on their faces, and as they said nothing readily, the air became thick and awkward.

"That was ... bad wasn't it?" Claire said, still not looking at him and burning a hole in the wall as she caught her breath.

"Bad as in you mean it was too good and shouldn't be, right?" Peter replied sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Claire affirmed. She put her hands over her eyes and moaned. "Argh, what are we going to do? I thought for sure this would cure us." She turned on her side and looked at Peter desperately. "Please tell me you're totally horrified and disgusted and never want to sleep with me again? Please?"

Peter frowned, and his deep brown eyes appeared mournful. "Well... I am disgusted."

There was a glimmer of hope in Claire's eyes, but she frowned when he said, "But only because I feel the opposite of what you wanted."

Claire snorted and fell back harshly onto the bed in defeat. "Damn. Then it didn't work."

"Nope."

Claire sighed again, and the two of them were silent for some time. Their hands entwined several times, but one of them would get annoyed and release the touch, only to have their hands end up entwined right back together again.

In a soft voice, Peter heard Claire break the silence with an adoring voice. "For what it's worth, it was really good. Not in the 'good thing I slept with my uncle kind of good' but really good." She turned on her side again and absently trailed her finger down his chest, circling his navel. Peter watched her dumbly, and each moment she touched him, the heat in his blood returned.

"Yeah... if things were different."

"But they're not," Claire said quickly, eager to keep him in reality.

"Claire, maybe we need some time away from each other... I mean, after this business with Sylar is over, you'll be back with your adoptive family right?" Peter said, taking her idle fingers into his hands. Unconsciously, he placed their hands over his heart.

"I think so. I'm sure I shouldn't stay here. Nathan doesn't even want me around and you..." She trailed off and pouted. "Yeah, that's probably for the best. Put some distance between us."

Peter nodded, and he squeezed her hand tightly. "I hope that it works."

Suddenly, Claire shifted against him, coming closer so that Peter felt her hair fall over his chest. "Peter, do you think that maybe tomorrow we'll truly feel it... I mean, feel disgusted with each other?"

Peter's expression was serious. "No. I know I won't, Claire. What we did here... it doesn't feel gross to me." He looked away and cursed under his breath. "Even though I know it should."

Claire nodded, and she dipped her head to rest on his chest. She yawned, and she stared at Peter's fingers, her gaze trailing over him and soaking up the memory of him for as much as she could. After a peaceful moment, Claire felt her eyes closing before Peter startled her.

"Damn it! This is not good," Peter said, obviously still pissed off and internally arguing with himself. He looked down and Claire followed his gaze, her eyes widening at his rejuvenated excitement.

"I think we need to get dressed..." came Peter's response.

Claire, however, couldn't take her eyes off Peter's burgeoning erection, and suddenly her face brightened with another idea. Peter saw her expression, and his stomach flipped in fear on what that thought was going to be.

"I have an idea." She stared him square in the face, but there was an odd alluring mischief that hid behind her seriousness. "Now follow me for a second; do you think if we did this blazingly immoral and disgusting deed on Nathan's bed that we wouldn't want to do this anymore?"

With wide eyes, Peter couldn't believe what she just suggested, and he couldn't believe he was even considering it. And as Claire waited for an answer, automatically Peter's head immediately shook no, but unfortunately for them both, his excitement had screamed yes.

  
THE END


End file.
